A need exists for a remotely operable battery powered portable motorized racking tool that can magnetically secure to metal around an insulated case circuit breaker.
A further need exists for a racking tool that is particularly usable with switch gear housings for circuit breakers, wherein the remotely operable racking tool does not need to attach to a wall outlet.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.